The Queen's Punishment
by Apex85
Summary: After coming home from Kyoto, Issei ends up having a rather unexpected SITUATION with Akeno for keeping secrets. ONE-SHOT ISSEI X AKENO LEMON.


**CAUTION! THIS IS A LEMON FIC FOR ADULTS ONLY! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT OR ARE DISTURBED BY SEXUAL CONTENT, LEAVE NOW!**

 **What's up people? This is Apex85 here with a new lemon story for Highschool DxD featuring everyone's favorite sadistic lightning wielding seductress: Akeno Himejima!**

 **Chronologically, this takes place between volumes 9 and 10 of the novels and shortly (as in around a couple of days to a week in-universe) after my previous lemon story between Issei, Xenovia, and Irina. Basically, after the events of Kyoto, Akeno manages to figure out what Issei and the other two did. Naturally, being the sadistic seductress she is, she decides not to be left out of the action and decides to find Issei for some "privacy".**

 **A little heads up, it's been a long time since I last wrote something so I'm a bit out of practice and quality may not be that great. If you don't want to take your chances to see a possibly sub-par story now's your chance to leave.**

 **I'm also going to try and write this in 3rd person instead of 1st person like my first 2 DxD stories because I think it'll be easier to write. I don't expect it to be perfect but let me know what you think.**

 **For those of you who are still willing to stay and bare the sight, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD(If I did, what you're reading right now would've been canon) it is the property of Funimation, TNK, and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Narration:** Great.

 **Thoughts from 3rd person POV:** _OPPAI!_

 **Spoken Words:** "HELL YEAH!"

* * *

 **(3RD Person POV)  
**

"Ugh, my head..."

Such were the first thoughts of Issei Hyodo as he awoke from a rude slumber with a groan and splitting headache.

After several seconds, Issei managed to gain enough clarity to take in his situation. He looked around to see himself in an unfamiliar room. It was mostly plain without much in the way of furnishings, with the walls and tatami floor appearing to be made of wood in a manner reminiscent of a traditional Japanese house. He feels something soft on his back similar to a futon.

With that done he decided to look around take in other facts about his situation until he sees some thing to surprise himself even more so.

Specifically, the current state of his body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Issei shouted in surprise as he looks down at himself.

Of particular note are the facts that he is currently half-naked, dressed in only a pair of tight shorts, leaving the rest of his lean and fit body exposed.

Perhaps more surprising is when he tries to move only to fail and sees how his arms are both bound to the floor at his sides. Instinctively, he tries to struggle harder, hoping that all his training and demonic powers would let him escape.

Unfortunately, despite his best efforts, the young man couldn't break free; at best only bending them to a certain degree. After several seconds of fruitless struggles, Issei ceased his struggling. With little else to do, he remains still to better contemplate his situation.

 _How did this happen? The last thing I remember was that me and the others just got back from the trip to Kyoto. It was late and I was tired so I went to sleep. After that...  
_

Furrowing his brow, Issei tried to concentrate harder to recall what else had occurred after his return. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts his thoughts continued to draw a blank on any specific events after his return. Without any alternatives, he began to assume the worst.

 _Don't tell me!...Did Cao Cao or the rest of the Chaos Brigade get me in my sleep?! What about the others?! I gotta get out!_

Spurred on by these panicked thoughts, Issei begins his struggle against his bounds anew. To his ever-growing frustration, while he feels them move slightly it's not to the point he can escape. Despite this he continues to struggle until...

"Ara, quite the surprisingly violent reaction."

At the sound of the new but familiar voice, Issei froze up and becomes still. He shifts his face to look at the direction of the voice to be greeted by a familiar and pleasant sight.

"Akeno?!"

Standing at a surprise door at the corner of the room stood the vice president of the ORC and one of Kuoh's Two Great Ladies: Akeno Himejima in her usual Miko attire.

At the sight of his beloved Vice-President, Issei relaxes from his earlier mild panic. Yet he can't help but notice an odd mischievous glint in the long black-haired beauty's eyes.

"Akeno, what's going on?". Issei asked after a second with an unsure voice.

With a wide smile Akeno closed her eyes for a second and giggles.

"Why it's a small punishment of course." She spoke with a serene smile on her face as she sashayed towards the bound male. Unfortunately, to those familiar to her, such as Issei, woul recognize it as the same expression she wears whenever she plans to indulge in her more Sadistic tendencies.

Slowly, the previous sense of dread began to return. With a strained voice Issei began to talk back.

"F-for what?" Issei choked out, causing her to giggle some more as she bends down and places her hand to rub his cheek.

"Why for the incident with Xenovia and Irina of course." Akeno immediately answered, causing Issei's eyes to widen. His reaction only proceeds to amuse her more as her smile widens as she straddles on his waist and speaks.

"Surely you didn't expect that to stay hidden forever did you?" She spoke in a somewhat amused yet lecturing tone. "We've all been in the presence of Fallen and regular Angels enough times to tell the difference when Irina changed. While the others may have forgotten during all the chaos in Kyoto, being one myself, even if only as a half-breed, I had an easy time noticing."

Issei couldn't help but flinch at the blunt delivery of his foolishness. While he doesn't regret doing the deed with either Irina or Xenovia, he can't help but feel somewhat foolish for not thinking ahead and beileving no-one would notice.

Noticing his expression, Akeno let's out a giggle. However, beneath the amused teasing Issei also notices a slight air of a approval and warmth.

Without preamble, she immediately places a hand on his head, ruffling his brown hair.

"Now now, there's no need to look so glum. You did surprisingly well. The others all spoke highly of how you took charge during the Hero Faction's assault and how you almost beat them back yourself," At her words Issei gazes at her face to see her face baring a smile radiating pride and encouragement, " You should be proud, not many people can boast to survive fighting off a group of Heroes with three top-tier Longinus wielders amongst them. This just proves how far you're training's gotten you and that you have a decent future as a King, so keep it up."

At the end of her words Akeno lowers her face down until her forehead is in contact with Issei's own. The contact demonstrating as an indication of her faith in him.

These words have the intended affect as Issei immediately perks up. The high praise from the prodigious queen immediately casted his earlier melancholy away.

Before he could do anything else however, Akeno chose that moment to lower her lips down to his neck and suddenly bites him. It wasn't enough to break the skin or leave any marks, but the sudden action causes Issei to wince. Soon afterwards she starts to lick the same spot sending shivers down his spine..

Before he could react further however, Akeno brings up her fingers to his shoulders and digs her nails into his flesh.

Her actions caused Issei to groan in contentment until suddenly she stops.

Looking him the eye the previous glint of mischief returned to her eyes boring into his gaze, causing his breath to hitch.

With a smile promising pain she spoke,

"You were quite unfair you know. Doing it to those two, then summoning Rias' like that just to grope her",at the mention of the latter event Issei turned his face away with a blush,"am I not good enough for you?" Akeno looked at him with a mock pout.

"N-No No that's not it", Issei managed to sputter out, "you were one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen!" Despite the rapid delivery, his words were completely honest. Her lustrous hair, fair skin, and large breasts made her one of the greatest beauties his eyes had beheld.

Yet, despite his words, the priestess on top of him gives no response beyond her face continuing to be adorned with the same pouting expression, which nonetheless still excites him.

"You say that but you whenever I ask you to do anything you don't follow up. Even when I offered you to have some fun before you left for your trip, you never followed through."The same petulant pouting expression remained adorned on her voice.

"S-sorry..." The sight of Akeno's current expression effectively disarms Issei who can only give a wry apology.

"That's not enough" Akeno raised her hand and squeezes his shoulder, digging her nails in.

Giving a slight wince at the strength of her grip Issei managed to gasp out a reply.

"What would you like me to do then?"

At his words Akeno's face returned to the usual sweet mischievous smile that Issei was accustomed to when her sadistic tendencies come to shine.

"Oh, I have some ideas." She spoke in a deep seductive tone.

Shuffling in her position she places her hand on a certain part of Issei's body. Groaning in response Issei looks at Akeno to see her other hand reaching for the sash of her robes.

Smiling Akeno raised herself off of Issei and stands up so that Issei could see her properly. With a seductive smile she walks to the corner of the room before fully unraveling the sash. With the article removed, her hakama falls off parting her robe open, in the crevice revealing the luscious ivory skin of her bountiful cleavage, the navel on her smooth stomach, as well as leaving her long shapely legs exposed.

At the sight Issei absentmindedly felt blood dripping from his nose. It only increased as Akeno, with the same sultry smile on her, face then shrugs off her robe leaving herself fully bare in front of him to see.

Issei had heard how Fallen Angel women were famous for their seductive bodies, never before had this been more evident then with the sight before him.

With nothing on, Issei gazed at Akeno's beauty in full. Her long lustrous dark hair, which she usually keeps in a ponytail was let loose into a an ebony waterfall that goes to her thighs. Her skin's beautiful healthy fair pallor allowed her hair to stand out even more so. More importantly was how her figure was on full display. Her large round full breasts which no other woman he's seen could match with erect pink buds in the center. A flat toned stomach with no excess body fat. Her slim waist and attractive curved hips leading to her long shapely legs. Also was her womanhood which was slightly wet, indicating her arousal. All of this combined with the coy smile on her lips and the lustful glint in her eyes made her the very picture of seductive beauty given flesh.

Despite having seen her in such a state of undress before Issei could not prevent himself from gaping at the entrancing sight. While his throat fails to exclaim his thoughts, his body makes his arousal clear via his nosebleed and a tent in his shorts.

Akeno's smile widens in glee at his reaction. She always thought Issei was fun to tease because of his usual eagerness to all things sexual. Seeing his gobsmacked expression from her beauty was just so amusing. Now, however, she had other plans.

Swaying her hips seductively, she walks towards him slowly. With each step her large breasts bounce, which combined with her hip motions showing her moist opening entranced Issei further. Halfway, she stops walking and bends down to move towards him on all-fours. Slowly and sensually like a leopard closing in on it's prey, she crawls towards Issei.

Upon reaching her destination, she immediately placed herself on top of him until they're face-to face. Without warning she immediately dives down and kisses him square on the lips. Without preamble she starts strong and hard by immediately shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Having at last regained his composure, Issei closed his eyes and brings out his own tongue and clashes against hers, causing Akeno to give a slight gasp in happy surprise. Soon the two begin to duel with their tongues in each other's mouth, fighting for dominance as they attempt to explore every corner in their opponents territory. They reach out and taste one-another rapidly, their tongues clashing in a rapid dance as they try and taste all that they can.

Issei couldn't help but be impressed that Akeno can keep up so well with him, considering how he has already done such similar kissing with Irina and Xenovia. To their dismay, the need for breath soon overrode their wishes to continue and they both pulled away, with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues.

The couple's gazes meet as they both desperately reclaim their breath. Despite how exhausting the last several seconds were, as they look into each other's eyes, they see the same message: _We are both still far from done yet._

Having regained her breath first, Akeno dived down so that her lips landed on Issei's neck. She starts with some slight kisses then sticks out her tongue to give some licks on his flesh causing him to groan. Elated by his reaction, Akeno continues to lick at an increased pace. To further the experience she also moves lower with each lick: going from his neck, to his collarbone, before reaching his chest leaving a wet trail as she licks at his exposed skin, causing him to moan in pleasure the whole time.

"A-Akeno...," Issei barely breathed out her name in between his pleased breaths.

The sight caused Akeno to pause and look up to his eyes, michievous smile still in place. She then takes a deliberate slow lick across his abdomens, swiping past his navel eliciting a strong pleasured groan. Satisfied she continues her ministrations lower until...

Issei's breath hitched as he felt a strong grip on his lower body. With wide eyes as he looked down.

Right there, held tightly in the sadistic queen's hand was his manhood. With an inquisitive but pleased smile she gazes at the piece of flesh in her hands.

"Ara ara, you've certainly have gotten rather hard Issei. Did you really enjoy it so far?" The dark haired seductress teased.

"More than you can guess..." Issei grunted through pleased moans as Akeno played with his manhood. His labored breath and contorted face only enticed the queen even more.

She continued to play with his manhood, tracing the length from base to tip with her fingers and coiling her hands around it to pump him. All the while Issei could only close his eyes at the sensations of the queen's erotic movements.

Soon enough, Akeno felt that simply using her hands wouldn't be enough for either of them.

All of a sudden, Issei felt the touch of Akeno's hands cease for a moment. Before he could even think of a reply his eyes nearly bulge out of his sockets as he feels a different sensation on his member. It was warm, slippery and yet, familiar...

He tilts his head down to find the sight of-

"Akeno?!" He screamed out at the sight of the dark haired queen licking his shaft.

"Ara, it certainly has a unique taste." Akeno commented barely acknowledging Issei's words.

Without stopping to speak she proceeded to playfully lick Issei's member. Her tongue alternated from long slow licks along his shaft and quick licks upon the tip. Soon enough, she felt the need for more and swallowed the appendage, wrapping it in her mouth and tongue. Her cheeks redden at the act as she tastes her treat. She lowers her head down deeper until her lips reach the base and it's tip at the back of her throat. With her point set she then pulled back, brushing his manhood by her tongue and teeth, until only slightly the tip lies covered by her tongue.

Quicker than Issei could think she then immediately shoved her mouth back down until it reaches the back of her throat again. She then continued the pace, bobbing her head up and down his erection from tip to base, lips to throat, for several seconds. Each time her head bobs, Issei could feel his lower member harden even more. Soon, he began to feel a strong and familiar pressure building.

"Akeno! I'm gonna...!" Issei shut his eyes as the pressure continued to build. Seemingly heedless of his warning Akeno continued her ministrations. Soon it continued and he knew he was about to...

"H-huh?" Issei opened his eyes after several seconds in surprise. The pressure in his member remained high yet he felt no release.

Bewildered, he looks down and finds, to his shock, Akeno, her mouth completely clean and away from his cock, and looking down upon his member.

He was confused at first. Barely comprehending the sight before him. After several seconds of staring with his mouth agape in surprise, he noticed Akeno's expression. Specifically, how her hand was covering her mouth to conceal a familiar smile with the same earlier glint of mischief in her eyes. The sight allows the pieces to fall in place in his mind.

"Akeno?!" Issei shouted in a mix of shock, rage, and embarrassment on the realization of Akeno blue-balling him.

In response, Akeno could no longer hold back and proceeded to laugh out loud aver Issei's indignant response. Issei could do nothing else but glare in his position.

"Sorry, but we can't let the fun end yet." Akeno spoke after calming down from her laughter.

Calming down, Issei quirked his brow at her words. Before he can say or do anything else Akeno stood from her position. Instinctively, Issei's eyes were drawn to her body, taking in every feature. From her large, round, bountiful mounds with bright pink nipples in the center, washboard stomach, slender waist and curved hips. His continue downwards as they take in every feature of her irresistibly seductive body.

Soon enough, however, his eyes stop at a breathtaking sight. Right there, between her legs was her womanhood. The most sacred place of a woman's body in full view.

Most importantly, is that said area was clearly damp from arousal.

Akeno giggled as Issei's bewitched gaze at her nether regions.

"Well, Issei, how do you like the view?" Akeno teased, and for emphasis placed her left hand downwards so her fingers surrounded her lower lips so Isse could have a better look.

"Yeah..." Issei absentmindedly responded as his wide eyes remain focused on the damp forbidden fruit in front of him.

"Fu fu fu, you're such an honest boy," Akeno chuckled. Her eyes than gained a familiar mischievous glint, with a similar smile and husky low voice." but the real show is just starting."

Before Issei could even think of a reply Akeno used her fingers to spread out her opening widely before shoving her index finger inside, causing her to hitch her breath. Almost instantly, she recovered and proceeded to add her middle finger as well, sighing as the digit entered her innards. After a second or so she began to move the two fingers inside of her. Having them reach deeply into her core, she shifted the fingers, up, down, side-to-side. She continued with each movement rougher and deeper than the last for what seemed like ages to her and Issei until her knees began to buckle slightly.

Instinctively, she steadied herself and then placed her right hand on her left breast. Upon contact she gave her large shapely mound a rough squeeze causing her to moan at the pleasurable self-inflicted sensation. Her hands continued her self-inflicted assault: her left hand digging into her womanhood with wild abandon, in a rythmic order her right hand continued to grope her chest, going from gentle caresses to rough, hard strokes and grabs as it alternates from one mound to another. With each motion, Akeno's breath increases dramatically in a series of pleasured moans and gasps, causing her breasts to bounce with each breath. Her womanhood became more and more wet with each ministration, lubricating her entrance to allow her fingers to move in at an easier and quicker pace..

All this combined with her glazed eyes, red cheeks, and tongue hanging out of her mouth made the sight of her one of irresistible eroticism to Issei. As Issei gazes at the seductive priestess, his member erected itself anew at the sinfully beautiful sight.

Seeing Issei's reaction, Akeno quickened her pace even more so, with harder strokes to her lower lips and chest. She continued rougher and harder for what seemed like an eternity until...

"AAAHHHHHHH"

With a might scream, Akeno arched her back as she climaxed. Her arousal spilled out of her opening like a guyser, her legs already weak from her rough ministrations crumpled beneath from her release. No longer holding the strength to remain upright, Akeno fell to her side. On the ground, she gazes at Issei with a smile, and uses what strength remains in her body to hold her self upright to insure that Issei had a full view of her body.

Leaning to his right Issei made out the sight of the sexually craved woman besides her. As her labored breaths made her bountiful chest bounce and shift, and sweat poured down her body, making it glow in the ambient lighting of the room as her arousal continued to spill down her tender thighs.

Turning her face to gaze longingly into his eyes Akeno breathlessly asked, "How was the show...Issei?"

The sight of the seductive queen's state and the husky tone of sheer wanting in her voice caused Issei to snap.

With a roar of effort, Issei strained against his restraints once more. Fueled with renewed strength fueled by his desire the already worn out cuffs broke as he moved.

Surprised by the sight, Akeno could do nothing as Issei broke free and pounced on her at speeds she new her lightning could never reach, roughly turned her flat on her back as she mounted himself over her body and crashed his lips into hers with reckless abandon. Immediately and heedless of her input, Issei slipped his tongue directly into her mouth, reaching deep inside and quickly flailing about to explore as much of her mouth as possible.

Before she could even react to the rough kissing, Issei pulled his mouth away from her's, leaving a slight trail of saliva from their tongues. Once their lips were separated, Issei stared directly into Akeno's eyes, causing her breath to hitch.

His eyes were brimming in desire as his piercing gaze bore directly into her eyes. From his expression, there was only the desire to take her, right there and then, w/o compromise or stopping.

"You've been very bad Akeno..." Issei practically growled in a low voice that betrayed his fading restraint. His voice and intense gaze sent shivers down Akeno's spine.

"Tying me down and not finishing what you started, and then having so much fun by yourself to torture me. I think I you deserve some punishment for being such a naughty girl." Issei snarled as his eyes narrow, as if some beast that had escaped from it's reins.

Gazing into the expression of savage carnal fury, Akeno could only smile in excitement before leaning back.

"Then go right ahead. After all, a Harem King must be harsh when his subjects misbehave." She spoke out in an inviting and eager tone that radiated desire.

Though famous for her sadism, the dark-haired beauty was an equally avid masochist. Very few knew this however, as she had very little interest in men*. But now she found in Issei someone she is more than willing to submit to. While undoubtedly irritated that she wasn't his first, the thought of being tamed by an experienced man was exceptionally tempting. Her plan from the start had been for Issei to become aroused enough to lose his inhibitions and ravage her like a wild beast.

The results vastly exceeded her expectations.

Complying with great pleasure, Issei's hands immediately shoot down and grope Akeno's large breasts. On contact, they immediately envelop the large mounds which could barely be contained by his hands. Immediately Issei's strong and firm hands proceeded to roughly massage the sizable treasures in front of him. Imitating the moaning queen's former actions, Issei's hands moved in an alternate pattern starting with light, gentle caresses before switching int rough, hard strokes with his thumbs pressing down on the perked nipples in the centers. All the while, Akeno's breath grows faster and more ragged with each motion, unable to elicit moans, sighs, and screeches of pleasure that easily drowned out all else from her mind.

With a feral smile at the priestess' reactions, Issei dives down and clamps his mouth over Akeno's right nipple, causing her to gasp and arch her back at the sudden action. Sill recovering from the rough groping as well as her own self-inflicted service, her body was highly sensitive and thus the mixed sensation of Issei's warm tongue and cool saliva on her erect tip stimulated her senses in ways she never imagined.

Heedless, of the queen's sensitivity, Issei continues to play with the breast in his mouth. Flicking the nipple with his tongue, with practiced ease before sucking the teat causing Akeno's moans to raise in volume. An idea formed in his head and thus he squeezed both mounds inwards together so that he could capture both nipples into his mouth. The surprise attack caused Akeno to shriek in ecstasy at the sensation of Issei's tongue assaulting both her nipples at once. The sound of her voice only spurs Issei to continue and quicken his pace, giving a series of rough licks and flicks.

The assault causes an significant pressure in her to build. It grows more and more, drumming through her body.

"Issei!..." Akeno closed her eyes as her resistance was pushed beyond it's limits. Unable to do anything but wait to burst. She lays in wait until...

...nothing happened,

"Ah.." Akeno opened her eyes seeing Issei, who she hadn't noticed pulled away from her chest, looking at her with a smug grin that would make most Trolls green with envy.

"How's the taste of your own medicine?" Issei teased with a tone of satisfied vindication.

"Muuu!" Akeno's eyes teared up at the actions. To be brought to the zenith of pleasure only to be denied release, it was a cruel feeling. Part of her felt irritated at being deprived of such an exquisite sensation. Another felt guilty over recognizing how far she might have gone with teasing Issei earlier. But foremost, was a flicker of pride that was impressed by how surprisingly well Issei proved capable of sadistically dominating her.

Sensing her distress Issei could only chuckle before standing up. "Don't worry, now that we're both even, I think it's time we start the real fun."

To emphasize his point, Issei stood to present his solid manhood to her. At 25cm long, standing erect from all this time, waiting for release.

Akeno's eyes remained transfixed on the solid length. The thought of such a thing being shoved inside of her sent delightful shivers to run through her body.

However, that wasn't what Issei had in mind.

He immediately dived down and slid his member between her large breasts and firmly kept his hands to have them squeeze tightly against it. The sensation of their soft, and flexible texture surrounding his length caused him to let out a sigh in content. After a second to saver the feeling, Issei began moving his lower body, with his manhood moving up and down repeatedly. At the same time, he moves her breasts to surround and squeeze the shaft in tandem to it's rise and fall.

No longer wanting to remain idle, Akeno brings up her own hands along with Issei's so that her breasts would smother his length even harder and faster. To add to their mutual enjoyment, Akeno brought down her mouth to lick and suck on his tip, tasting his precum. The position left both in sheer pleasure: Issei felt as if he was on cloud nine(or whatever the devil equivalent is) from the combined assault of her large soft bosoms engulfing his length and her skillful mouth sucking the tip. Akeno, likewise found her thoughts hazy from his playing with her chest as always as his delectable taste.

Soon, though they were reaching an end.

Akeno, having been at her limit for some time prior to their current foreplay, let out a scream as she burst below, her thighs coated in her own juices. As if, responding to Akeno's climax, Issei also growled out as his seed explodes out and into Akeno's mouth.

To his surprise, he saw Akeno keep her mouth on the tip even as he released. Biting down her body's natural gag reflex, Akeno managed to successfully swallow the entire load without a drop spilled.

"Hmm, quite an interesting taste." Akeno replied after swallowing Issei's seed.

"What a dirty little girl." Issei chuckled. Before any more words could be spoken Issei immediately turns Akeno over on his lap while she's facing downwards.

"Oh, what's going to happen n-AH!" Akeno's response was cut off as Issei's hand came down on to her shapely rear.

"Your punishment still isn't done Akeno." Issei replied casually before delivering another slap to her lower cheeks. Without preamble he continued to slap the queens derriere repeatedly. Alternating from one cheek to the other Issei continued his harsh slaps to the ebony-haired temptress' bottom. For each blow, Akeno yelped, which only succeeded in Issei's next strike becoming harder. The room was silent save for the sound of Issei's harsh slaps against Akeno's rear, and her own pleasured squeaks.

As the assault on her rear continued, Akeno's eyes glazed over as the stinging sensation registered as unending pleasure in her mind. Each hard slap brought her mind and senses greater sensations which clouded her mind. The slaps continued over and over until...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a scream similar to a siren's wail Akeno arched her back as she climaxed for the third time. Her fluids flood out as she screamed in seemingly unmatched pleasure. Soon, her throat ran dry from screaming, and she could only pant as she savored the afterglow.

 _So good..._

Issei looked down in amusement as the masochistic beauty in his lap panted wildly. Having calmed down somewhat from his earlier lust fueled frenzy, he took the time to take in her appearance and beauty. Her eyes still glazed, with her tongue sticking out of her lips which were stuck in a satisfied smile as she breathed several pants in pleasure, causing her breasts to bounce with each gasp as her sweat gave her skin an enticing glow in the low light.

The beautiful sight before him brought a smile to his face as well as springing his length back to full mast.

It was time for the main event. But first...

"Akeno." Issei called out. Reacting to the voice that managed to, albeit temporarily, break her out of her haze, Akeno looked up to Issei's face.

"I think it's about time for the main course, don't you think?" He mischievously asked while presenting his stiff length before her. At the sight of the familiar strong length before her, Akeno nodded vigorously while licking her lips in anticipation of being penetrated by the man she considered a second master.

Seeing the seemingly desperate expression on the priestess' face Issei decided to get the fun started.

Quicker then she could react, the eager pawn grabbed Akeno by the legs and pulled her towards himself. He then immediately turns her so that she's leaning on her side as he spreads her legs open.

Knowing what would happen next, Akeno closed her eyes to better focus on the upcoming sensations.

Unfortunately, I ssei had other plans.

"!" Akeno opened her eyes at the sensation, to see Issei's manhood.

...which was sliding over her entrance without any indication of going further while Issei sported an innocent smile of sinful malevolence.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." The pawn repeated in an innocent tone as he continued to rub his shaft by her opening.

"Uuuuu..." Akeno could only pout with teary eyes as Issei continued to tease her by sliding across her thighs and opening. The sensation of the long spear so close to filling her yet not entering, to have been excited at experiencing pure physical bliss, only to be denied as such. She almost felt like crying.

Issei chuckled evilly as he continued to rub Akeno's lower parts with his length before asking,

"What would you like?" Issei innocently asked, causing Akeno to stare and glare and him, only for the effect to be diminished by the glint of desperate wanting in her eyes. It was clear that the pawn wouldn't do anything unless the ebony haired seductress BEGGED him to. At the back of her mind, Akeno couldn't help but be impressed by how sadistic the pawn could be.

"s..me" The queen mumbled as if somewhat embarrassed about the words she was about to utter.

"What was that?" Issei asked while stroking even harder to emphasize his question.

"DO IT!" Akeno screamed in desperate wanting. "SHOVE THAT RIGHT INSIDE ME AND FILL ME UP! RAVISH ME UNTIL I CAN'T STAND! MAKE. ME. _YOURS._ " She declared with unbridled desire and honest, unhidden anticipation.

Pleased with the reaction Issei chuckled before impaling her right away. The entry was quick, without warning, and immediately buried up to the base within the opening. The quick thrust immediately broke her virgin barrier, drawing some blood from her opening.

The result was Akeno's eyes practically rolling to the back of her head as she arched her back and screamed. The sensation of Issei's long, hard, length piercing her, breaking through her maidenhead in a single in a single thrust overloaded her senses and caused her mind to blank out. Right now in her mind, there was nothing that existed except her, Issei, and this new sensation.

It was new, it was unfamiliar, it was filling.

Seconds pass by as she acclimates to the feeling and her lips form a smile. She wanted more.

Recognizing her expression and desire from experience, Issei obliged. Lifting her right leg up to allow better access and leverage while she was still lying on her other side, Issei steadied himself to continue.

Slowly, Issei began to move his length. Pulling it out until only the tip remained inside before shoving the whole length back in all at once, piercing deeply until he felt contact with her womb. The position they were in, with him holding her other leg apart allowed him to go much deeper. The results were as he hoped as Akeno let out a strong moan in delight. Pleased at the reaction, Issei continued with several more slow, hard thrusts inside of her. His length went in and out repeatedly, each thrust going deeper then the last, all the while Akeno continued to mewl in delight.

"Yes. Yes!...Motre!...Keep going!" Akeno growled out between her ragged moans of pleasure.

In response Issei moved his manhood even faster. Pounding into her opening like a piston. The rougher and harder treatment only caused Akeno scream out in a sexually crazed frenzy.

"Rougher...Harder...Keep going!" Came the queen's lustful demands.

And Issei obliged, alternating between slow, hard thrusts, and fast, wild penetration going deeper and faster by the repetition. It was a seemingly endless cycle, with Issei thrusting into her as she could do nothing but moan in response. They continued as if they were in another world, with only them and this exquisite pleasure.

Alas, all things must come to an end.

"Akeno, I'm gonna...!" Issei attempted to warn only for the excited priestess to cut him off.

"DON'T PULL OUT!" Akeno screamed out. "DO IT INSIDE! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEED! MARK ME AS YOURS!"

Surprised but aroused by the passionate plea, Issei did as asked and maintained his position as he continued to thrust wildly inside of her until..

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Akeno screamed. Her mind went blank at their mutual explosive climax. She climaxed and burst out in her lower lips, just before Issei erupted and shot his seed inside of her. Her eyes glazed over as she felt the warm seed flooding into her and filling her up. She laid down on her back and panted as she savored the feeling of Issei's essence filling her up.

As she lay panting Issei, who remained connected with her, looks down at the sweating queen, whose ragged breaths were causing her breasts to bounce. The familiar sight was greatly entertaining to the perverted pawn. What she hasn't noticed is that, wether a result of experience or some other trick of fate, Issei soon hardened again.

Feeling the length inside of her harden into full mast, Akeno couldn't stop herself from smiling before turning to look into Issei's eyes, conveying a silent message:

 _So the fun isn't over yet huh_ _?_ She silently enquired.

In, response Issei turns her so that she is flat on her back with his manhood still buried inside of her while his hands remained on her waist with a firm grip. He then fixes his eyes to gaze directly into hers as he pulled himself out until only his tip remained inside.

 _Not Yet._ Came the message from his eager eyes.

That was the last thing Akeno saw before, quicker than she thought physically possible, Issei stood up while also dragging her waist up with him, leaving Akeno with only her shoulders and arms to lean on for support, before thrusting his length all the way back in at once. The sudden shift in movement and the shockingly deep reach he obtained from the position caused her to let out a pleasured shriek akin to a siren's wail.

Issei took a moment to appreciate the feeling as well as the sound of Akeno's scream. Looking down he sees how her breasts bounce from the sudden thrust as well as gravity's effects seem to have hypnotized him. The sight and sounds spurred him on and he pulled back before thrusting back in again. The angle of his thrust from their position, as well as the force of gravity pushing downwards as he thrusts into her lifted waist, allowed him to pierce deeper then before, with her or the other girls. Her arching her back in this position caused her bountiful bosom to bounce against gravity, while her head seemed to thrash around wildly and erotically, spreading the ebony waterfall that was her hair across the floor, as she continued to voice her pleasure in loud melodious moans. Instinctively, Akeno forces her legs to clamp around Issei's waist tightly to gain better leverage, as well as forcing him in even deeper. This in turn only encourages him to make his thrusts faster and harder.

In the through of pleasure there was no sound but their mutual pleasured breaths, no sensation besides their warm bodies joining together, no other sight but each other with their euphoric expressions and gleaming bodies. Their was only their bliss from the intercourse.

However, that too must end.

The two were so caught in their ministrations, with Issei wildly thrusting into her opening with Akeno holding onto him with her legs while her head thrashes on the floor, that they did not notice their pressure building inside them. They felt themselves and each other reaching the crescendo, and wordlessly continued their wild intercourse. Soon their mutual ministrations reached their zenith.

For the second time, the two of them, pawn and queen, dragon and priestess, man and woman felt Nirvana as they mutually climaxed while connected to each other.

Still connected to each other by their groins, Issei and Akeno release their grips on each others' waists as the two lie on the floor, with Akeno on her back while Issei rests on top of her, the two of them in a tight embrace. The couple held each other tightly as they catch their breath in their afterglow. The two of them look into each others' eyes, exchanging gazes of warmth and satisfaction in comfortable silence. Akeno soon became the one to break the silence.

"I love you Issei. Forever and always." Such were the queens last words before she drifted off into blissful slumber in her lover's arms with a smiling face full of warmth.

"I know." Came Issei's warm reply as he wraps his arms tightly around the priestess. With a wave of demonic power he managed to move some cloth he saw in the corner of the room atop of the two of them before he too fell asleep.

It was a delightful night for both of them.

Unnoticed by Issei was a faint magic circle in the corner of the room.

* * *

 **(3rd person POV)  
**

"That was intense." Came the sound from a ragged young female voice.

"In more ways then one." Was the reply from an equally ragged yet deeper female voice.

These words left the mouths of the exorcist turned angel Irinia shidou and the Occult Research Club's second knight Xenovia Quarta respectively.

They are both also naked, their clothes tossed around the corners of their room, while holding each other while certain familiar fluids remain between their legs and other places while the two of them caught their breath, causing their large breasts to bounce while their bodies gleamed in sweat with their wings exposed.

The reason foe which was because, Akeno, after noticing Irina had become a fallen(and for a time was worried and somewhat panicked that she may have been forced into such a predicament until they explained the situation) and noticing a strange glowing expression from her and Xenovia, had decided to interrogate the two former exorcists in private.

After successfully extracting a confession of the incident, she knocked both of them unconscious before placing them in the locked compartment the two of them were in which she had reinforced with numerous strengthening enchantments which the two couldn't make heads or tails of. When they woke up, they found out that the sadistic queen had in fact placed a special viewing magic circle to the room she had locked Issei in.

Their curiosity overcame their attempts to escape, and thus the two had watched as the queen proceeded to seduce Issei and eventually as it lead to him and her then having sex the two became aroused.

Soon they absentmindedly began touching themselves as they watched the enticing spectacle. Not long afterwards, they began touching themselves. Almost immediately the two former exorcist had stripped each other naked and began their own entertainment to match the pawn and queen, losing themselves in pleasures of the flesh.

However, despite it all they felt something off...

"It was nice, but not the same as with Issei huh?" Xenovia asked her long haired counterpart, whose breasts she was groping from behind.

"Mm-hmm." Came Irina's reply, unable to properly form words as her blue haired lover placed some fingers down her opening. It was definitely a fun and entertaining experience for both, however they still believed doing so with Issei was much better.

"It's still nice practice for next time though." The newly fallen angel replied to her devil companion.

"That it was." Xenovia grinned as she pulled Irina's head to the side to kiss her fully with tongue.

It was not over for any of them

* * *

 **Hey, everyone it's me Apex87. It's been a while since I last made a story, almost 16 months actually. I really can't give any excuse for that except college(THE HORROOOOOOORRRRR!) and my own bad habit of getting writer's block and getting easily distracted. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I will atleast try not to take so long to write another story. For those of you who actually read this, you have my thanks.  
**

 **I might also make a poll on wether or not to make a separate story as an extension of Xenovia and Irina having fun at the end there.**

 **Thanks again and please leave a review and point out any problems you might see or any improvements I can make.**

 **Happy holidays to all.**


End file.
